renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chimera Mclairey
RP Description Born in Marlborough, Chimera moved into her own humble home at age 16. Her first job was working in the mines. It was hard work, but she found it rewarding. She is very ambitious, and hopes to own a field one day. After a hard day at work, she often is found relaxing in the taverns where she shares the day's news with her friends. At last her hard work has paid off. Proudly she gazes at her vegetable field and then continues to tend to her crop. Life is treating her well, and she has recently become engaged to the man of her dreams. Everything seems to be falling into place just right. Giving up on her dreams, Chimera sold her field and took to a life on the road. She married Evilwolfman, and undertook to follow him on his travels. After a quiet wedding and a honeymoon spent travelling the English countryside, Chimera finally arrived in Chester. Settling into the rooms above the 'Wolf's Lair Tavern'. She settles in to married life and starts to meeet the people of Chester. Life has taken another turn for Chimera. Not long after the birth of her son, Weylin, she found that her husband was untrue to her. Devastated by his betrayal, she sold her field in Chester and took to a nomadic lifestyle. She is hoping to be able to rebuild the tattered remnants of her life. After a long time travelling, she has finally settled down again. She is making new friends and has high hopes for the future. She has now found her estranged family too. Proudly she wears the De Belas family name again. Life has blessed Chimera once again. What started out as friendship, has blossomed into love. She has lost her heart to the gallant Perrin "Scorebane" McLairey. Neither a stranger to heartbreak, they will now stand side by side and rebuild together. More joy! Another son is born, Draco, the fruit of the love between them. Added to that she is finally accepted into the family of Jah and Perrin has proposed! After a dark time it seems that her life is once again blessed and full of happiness. Now happily married to her beloved Perrin, Chimera settles town in her adoptive town and even manages to become the County Judge. She is nervous, but hopes that she will be able to temper justice with compassion. Life keeps on getting better for this young lass. Achievements *Resident of Arundel *Baptised Aristotelian (12/08/57) *Wife to Perrin "Scorebane" McLairey *Former Mayor of Hastings *Former Hastings Harbourmaster *1/2 term Sussex Constable *1/2 term Sussex Sergeant *1 term Sussex Judge *2 term Justice in the SCoA *Guardsman in the Sussex Army *Yeoman in the Royal Guard *Member of the Sussex Think Tank *Sister to Killergod, Hemzo and CMoon De Belas *Mother to Draco (25/06/57) *Mother to Weylin (b 10/10/56) *Married to Evilwolfman (12/06/56) *Divorced from Evilwolfman (05/11/56) *Former Marlborough Citizen *Former Chester Citizen *Former member of the Chester Bowmen *Former Constable on Chester Council *Former Ambassador to Sussex and Munster *Former Member of the Wolves of Sherwood